


Make It Easy, Say I Never Mattered (So you won't leave?)

by Bandsx_xbands



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Trohley - Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandsx_xbands/pseuds/Bandsx_xbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Joe's mother passes away, Joe is having a hard time dealing with it and is worried Andy won't want to be with him anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Easy, Say I Never Mattered (So you won't leave?)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this way a lot, so I decided to write a fic!  
> Omg what's wrong with me?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it. We all need more Trohley in this world.

2:46 a.m.

Joe was just sitting there. Thinking about everything that has already happened, what's going to happen and what could happen. His brain was buzzing. He couldn't sleep. He already knew that was going to happen, as it has happened before. He carefully shifted from laying down with his head rested on the pillow, to his back leaning against the bed’s headboard, not wanting to wake Andy, who was sound asleep. 

Andy. 

Andy was all Joe could think about now. He didn't want to loose him. Andy has been the only thing keeping him from going insane. What if he lost him? He wouldn't know what to do. The brunette had been struggling a lot lately, and the loss of his mother didn't help any. And Andy has always been here. What if he gets sick of all of his craziness, depression and OCD, and walks out the door? And never co-

“Joe, what are you doing up?” Andy said, interrupting Joe’s thoughts, rubbing his eyes and facing him.

“Nothing,” Joe said, knowing Andy wouldn't take it for an answer.

“It's almost three in the morning and you're sitting up in bed, not sleeping, for no reason?” Andy said. “Joe, what's wrong?”

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I know, but this is…” he trailed off.

“This is what?” Andy kept going.

“This is different, Andy,” Joe was starting to become tense. “This is different.”

“It's okay, I'm here for different. I'm here for you.”

“And that's what it's about,” Joe snapped.

“Wait, what? Honey, you're confusing me.”

“It's about when you won't be here. When you leave, forget about me and find someone new because you're sick of all this.”

“All what?”

“My depression, my OCD, me just walking around the house moping for no reason. I'm afraid I will wake up one morning, and you won't…”

“I won't what?”

“I will wake up and you will be gone, just fucking gone and never gonna come back and I'll be alone forever because no one will ever lo-”

“Why would I ever leave? I'm here for you. Anything that happens to you, happens to us. I told you I would help you get through this. Just because you're going through a tough time right now, doesn't mean I'm going to leave you all alone. If anything, that's the last thing I want to ever do to you.”

“But what if it does happen? This isn't the first time I've worried about this. I always do. I fear the absolute worse. You are the one person I can't lose...the one person I never want to lose,” Joe was starting to cry. “Sometimes I wonder if you could just make it easy and say I never mattered.”

Andy had never really seen Joe cry before. Like maybe once from laughing so much, and then there was a time that they both preferred not to think about. 

“I don't want to leave though. I never want to leave this amazing, awesome mess we've created. I want to stay here forever and wake up every morning to your face. Joe, you're my other half and I can't imagine life without you. And if I could, it's a life I don't want to live. I've never felt this way about a single person in my entire life. Now I do...and you're that person.” 

“So you won't leave?” Joe was surprised, he didn't expect to hear him say that. Only in his dreams.

“No, of course not. I know it's hard, to lose someone close to you, but you're not going to lose me. I love you, Joe. I mean that with all my heart.”

“I love you, too,” he finally said.

“Good, I need you to remember that. I'm always here and don't plan on going anywhere, unless it's with you. Now, you need to get some sleep. You're exhausted.”

“Okay.”

They both layed back down in the bed facing each other, on opposite sides. Joe closed his eyes in attempt to get a little bit of sleep. 

“Andy?”

“Yes, Joe.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Andy leaned towards Joe giving him a small kiss on the forehead, resulting in Joe grinning. Joe seemed to be near sleep now. 

Andy was still awake. He decided to stay awake until Joe was asleep. Once there was a soft whistle-like sound that was the only sound filling the room, Andy shut his eyes and soon was asleep himself.


End file.
